Remiat
Remiat, the Werewolf Warrior Appearance/Race Remiat is a Lycacian, a species of humanoids that look almost like hairy, primitive humans. Standing at 6 feet and 3 inches tall, Remiat is 250 pounds of muscle. A nocturnal warrior, his skin is a sickly tallow hue, and his jet black eyes stand out against his skin. His usual attire consists of a brown trench coat, torn and ratty from years of hard use. His black pants have fared no better, eliminating entire civilizations does no good for clothing. His shaggy silver hair is messily swept back, so as to avoid any obstructions from seeing his opponent. His ki aura is blood red, as his bloodlust fuels his combat abilities. Personality A solemn, withdrawn individual, Remiat finds it difficult to trust others after years of double crossings and betrayals of Frieza's reign. Remiat is no fool, however, and he knows that some instances call for alliances, no matter how cautious he may be. Despite his lack of trust in his comrades, Remiat maintains a friendly, yet somehow unsettling aura about him. All of his years of being raised to hunt and kill desensitized Remiat to death, although seeing the crimes of the Trade Federation gave him an aversion to up-close-and-personal genocides. History Remiat was born and raised on the planet Canavrus in the North quadrant. He was taught to hunt and kill as soon as he could walk, instilling in him his thirst for battle. At age 10, the tyrant Frieza came to Canavrus, and his soldiers spared only those fit to serve the evil Frost Demon. The greatest warrior under the age of 18, Remiat was an obvious choice. Freiza always kept Remiat around the Ginyu Force, in order to win Remiat's trust and loyalty with promises of becoming one of the elite. He began Frieza's dirty work almost immediately, having purged 5 planets by his 11th birthday. As Remiat aged, however, his passions changed from killing and destruction to learning and education. He preserved the books of all the civilizations he conquered, expanding his knowledge immensely. Remiat's intellect quickly surpassed that of Frieza, and he began to believe that purging planets was not what he should have been doing, that he had a higher calling. Unable to defy Frieza's orders, Remiat continued dominating planet after planet. Finally, at age 18, Remiat got the break he was looking for. Frieza was killed by the Saiyan named Kakarrot. With no home to return to, Remiat wandered the galaxy, searching for his purpose. He learned a great deal in his travels, and learned that no amount of education would ever quench his thirst for battle. However, Remiat was now able to use his abilities for good, ensuring that nobody else would ever suffer the oppression that he did. No matter where he went, Remiat had one thought on his mind, one that burned a hole in the back of his head. He wanted to thank this Kakarrot. Rumors among Frieza's army gave Remiat enough clues to look towards a planet called Earth to find his liberator. During his travels, Remiat was sucked into a black hole, which sent him hurtling 1000 years into the future. Unaware the he leapt forward in time, Remiat continued his fruitless search, with no knowledge that he will never find Kakarrot. Upon learning of his time jump, the Lycacian found himself without purpose, and he now seeks something worth doing in this strange new future. Stats: 33. Level: 1 Strength: 6 Speed: 9 Ki Levels: 8 Ki Control: 6 Endurance: 4 HP: 100 Ki: 50 Moves: 3 Lunar Crash: Remiat charges up a field of blazing white ki, and launches himself at his opponent, barreling through them, causing massive damage to the opponent. Damage 45, Ki cost 30, Recharge 5 Fang Cannon: A destructive wave attack, Remiat leaps into the air, and fires a blue beam of energy from his mouth, and the beam forms a point mid-flight. Damage 25, Ki cost 25, Recharge 2 Howl of Canavrus: A howl of rage pent up since the loss of his people, Remiat shoots a wall of weak energy from his mouth, knocking his opponent back, stunning them for 1 turn. Damage 10, Ki cost 30, recharge 3 Items Saiyan style space pod Category:Character